Generally, rear seal bearings operate to prevent food product from leaking between the freezing cylinders and the drive shaft of the stirring and scraping mechanism in frozen beverage machines and frozen soft-serve machines. However, rear seal bearings are a frequent source of leakage. Additionally, the rear bearing seals must be removed for cleaning and are often reinstalled incorrectly or damaged. There is, therefore, a need for improvements in rear seal bearings.